Fade
by animatedrose
Summary: The tower is the only world the people of Floor 0 know. The top is said to contain many miraculous things...but nobody has ever made it past the first few floors due to the bloodthirsty Pokemon. Then The Cold One appeared and conquered five floors in one trip. He retreats from Floor 6, wary. He needs to keep going and complete his sacred mission. He must reach the top of the tower.


This is a fic that gained inspiration from another game. That game will be revealed later, closer to the end. See if you can guess it correctly, eh?

**CLAIMER:** I own The Cold One, the tower, and this fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Satoshi Tajiri. I also do not own the game that gave me inspiration for this. That belongs to its owner and creator, which shall go unnamed until I reveal the game.

Pokemon x ? crossover

Fade

For decades, nobody has made it to the top floor of the tower. Many have tried, only to be eliminated on the first few floors. The Pokemon were too wild, too fierce, too…bloodthirsty…

In order for us to stay safe, we dug down from Floor 1. It was long and hard work, dangerous too. Many died in the effort. The Pokemon gave us no rest. It was a very long time before we had made a safe haven for ourselves where the Pokemon could not invade or kill us.

Floor 0.

We stayed in the safety of Floor 0, never venturing far except for food. We struck water during the floor's initial dig, so we were safe from thirst. The flow is too narrow for any water-dwelling Pokemon to get through, if any reside within the underground lake. We have our doubts of this, though.

Our population has steadily dropped as more and more of us dare to venture beyond Floor 0, hoping to get to the top floor. Whispers say there is a great treasure up there. Others say a way of escaping this accursed tower is there. Nobody truly knows, though.

A few years ago, he appeared.

The Cold One.

Nobody knew him. Nobody had ever seen him before. Nobody knew anything about him. When we asked for a name, he presented that strange alias to us. We did not question him. He did not stay long, heading up to Floor 1. We paid him no mind. He would die, just like the others.

But he returned.

He had traveled up to Floor 5, defeating any and all Pokemon that got in his way. He slew the guardian—the strongest and most intelligent Pokemon—of each floor. When he brought us up to Floor 1, everything was empty and blank. The dark cave had been destroyed, leaving a plain white room. There were no rocks or Pokemon to be seen. Not even a hint of darkness.

Just pure, unblemished white.

He returned to Floor 0 with us, stating he required help going to Floor 6. None of us volunteered. If he could not defeat it, he who decimated five floors singlehanded, what hope did we have?

It was a long time before he left again. He assisted in retrieving food from Floor 6. We grew used to having him with us. We were glad he had not died back then.

Our population grew again as more people appeared. Nobody is born in this world. We simply appear by the will of some higher being. Who this higher being is, we do not know. We are just grateful to still be alive.

The Cold One has been packing, planning to venture to Floor 6. We fear he will not return. We do not want him to leave yet we are powerless to stop him.

We are afraid…

.o.o.o.o.

Akar the Frillish, guardian of Floor 1…

Lavelle the Pichu, guardian of Floor 2…

Rancul the Serperior, guardian of Floor 3…

Kedem the Tentacruel, guardian of Floor 4…

Dovev the Exploud, guardian of Floor 5…

They were not difficult to defeat. Not difficult at all. I am surprised they were not defeated sooner. Then again, the current residents of this place seem…hopeless. Pathetic, even. These guardians even more so.

Akar was too full of himself. He relied on his ability to cause me instant pain if I directly attacked him. His pride killed him within moments of the battle's start.

Lavelle was a coward, hiding behind her electricity. She could hardly control her own element, she was so inexperienced. She was torn down with relative ease.

Rancul was clever, but not nearly clever enough. He fell for my deceptions and went to his own death. Nobody shall miss his taunting words and jeers.

Kedem was exceedingly patient and took much time to defeat. His massive size did me no favors. Once I ridded him of his poisonous stingers, he posed little threat.

Dovev overused his sound-making powers and had no strategy beyond pummeling me with noise. A simple trick resulted in his untimely destruction. He never knew what hit him.

I have defeated five floors of this tower. Floor 6 has proved itself to be difficult for me at my current level. I must continue forward with my sacred mission. I cannot fail.

Will anyone in this cowardly place dare to leave behind their comfortable safety in order to achieve something for the greater good?


End file.
